1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to computer support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved computer keyboard support stand wherein the same is arranged for the adjustable mounting of a keyboard assembly relative to a work station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various computer use environments, orientation of the keyboard structure is significant in the efficient and effective use of such a terminal arrangement. Particularly when computer aided drafting programs are employed, displacement of the keyboard relative to an underlying support table is desired. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a keyboard support stand arranged to accommodate and position a computer keyboard relative to an underlying support and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Prior art patent structure has heretofore failed to provide this adjustability, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,150 is indicative of prior art structure to this extent.